


你不是人！！！

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 不是人的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯决心与他的人类邻居们搞好关系，但是住在他楼上的伊万·布拉金斯基让这件事变得非常棘手。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), 米露
Kudos: 8





	你不是人！！！

**Author's Note:**

> 超自然生物AU， CP未满的米露。忘了露诞真是对不起，好在赶上美国时间12.30了……
> 
> 这种AU一般思路他俩可能会是狼人和温迪戈雪怪，但我不要写这种常规设定^ ^
> 
> ⚠️注意：这篇为了赶时间用了不到三个小时写完， **特别特别糙！**

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯从梳着马尾辫、个子不高的华裔楼管手中接过704号公寓的钥匙时，是真心想要和他的邻居们好好相处的。

金发蓝眼小麦色皮肤的帅小伙心脏怦怦跳动着，冲自称王耀的楼管露出一个牙齿闪亮的友好笑容。离开族群的栖息地踏入人类的社会是任何一个非人生物成熟的第一步；阿尔弗雷德的目标是与普通人类们打好关系，同时小心隐藏自己的身份。

这一目标在他走进小公寓楼的电梯时便受到了考验。

电梯门打开时，一个身材高大、面色苍白的人类已经在里面了。他穿着一件米色大衣，围着一条厚实的围巾，还占据了电梯中央的位置，在狭小的空间中显得咄咄逼人。

阿尔弗雷德左手抱着一只花盆，右手推着堆满行李的小推车，站在电梯外与他对峙。

围巾男眨了一下紫罗兰色的眼睛：“你不上来吗？”

他的声音绵软轻柔，让阿尔弗雷德简直怀疑他身后还藏着个人。但阿尔弗雷德毕竟是有着坚强心灵的非人生物，即使受此惊吓，他仍然能够保持镇定：“你不打算让一让吗？”

阿尔弗雷德的行李全都塞进轿厢后，围巾男已经被逼到了角落。小伙子略有些心虚地问：“你住在几楼？”

“八楼。”围巾男微笑着说。

“太好了，我在七楼就下，”阿尔弗雷德放心了，“不会妨碍你出去的！”

围巾男盯着快杵到他腹肌的行李箱，脸上还是笑眯眯的。

当阿尔弗雷德在七楼艰难地将自己的行李拖出轿厢时，电梯门突然闭合，狠狠夹住了他的脚脖子。阿尔弗雷德险些嗷地叫出声，他佝偻着抱住自己的腿不可置信地回头，从电梯门的夹缝中看见围巾男的手，正搭在关门键上。

他笑得纯良极了。

非人生物阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，进入人类社会的第一天，便体会到了人究竟能有多坏。

让阿尔弗雷德对人性恢复了一点信心的是，电梯事件发生后的第二天傍晚，住在八楼的围巾男按响了他的门铃——携蛋糕一只。

“你好，”围巾男单手稳稳托着巨大的蛋糕盘，“我听耀说你住在这里。既然以后我们就是邻居了，我想应该给你送个欢迎礼。”

阿尔弗雷德倒吸一口冷气。他看着有自己两张脸那么大的、覆盖着厚厚一层奶油的蛋糕，平整的表面上也用雪白的奶油堆成一个个装饰性的“雪堆”，每个雪堆旁还有一只颜色鲜亮的小熊软糖。

他立刻忘记了先前电梯里的不愉快。

“另外我叫伊万，伊万·布拉金斯基，”围巾男伸出手，“很高兴认识你。”

阿尔弗雷德握住了他的手，眼睛还盯着蛋糕：“谢谢，谢谢你，这太贴心了——我是说，我叫阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”

伊万越过他的肩膀望向屋内，将满地的纸箱子、堆积在沙发上的衣物和已经挂上墙的若干海报尽收眼底。“你的东西确实很多呢。”他微笑着评价道。

那天晚上阿尔弗雷德没有吃饭——对于非人生物来说，健康膳食的概念自然与人类大不相同。他把餐桌上堆积的杂物通通挪到地上，郑重地将蛋糕放在上面，整个过程中看着蛋糕上的奶油和小熊软糖忍不住咽了两次口水。终于，他拿起刀叉坐在蛋糕面前，怀着宛如大雪过后准备在平整的雪地上留下第一个脚印般的心情，切下了第一块。

阿尔弗雷德醒来的时候躺在自己的床上，盖着一条毯子，只穿了一条短裤。他迟缓地坐起来，立刻因一阵突然袭来的头痛直接摔到了地板上。

他洗漱的时候一直试图回忆昨天发生了什么，然而没有成功。走出卧室后，阿尔弗雷德看到餐桌上的蛋糕盘除了一点碎屑便空空如也，连一点奶油都没留下——但即使昨晚吃掉了那么大一只蛋糕，他发觉自己还是又饿了。

他给自己热了一只冷冻麦芬，太阳穴依旧一跳一跳的。洗净蛋糕盘后他便打算将盘子送回到伊万那里，接着意识到自己并不知道伊万的房号。

阿尔弗雷德翻出搬家那天存进手机的王耀的号码打了过去：“嘿王耀，是我，阿尔弗雷德，就是想问问你知不知道伊万·布拉……呃，我忘了他姓什么了，就是那个住在八楼的叫伊万的人，你知道他的房号吗？”

王耀沉默了一阵：“你是说经历了昨天的惨剧之后，你还不知道万尼亚的房号？”

“什么惨剧？”

王耀又沉默了一阵。

然后，阿尔弗雷德便听到了他昨天是如何只穿着一条短裤闯上八楼、挨个拍打每一扇门、嚷嚷着要找一个戴围巾的叫伊万的人还疯狂大笑着说他“好甜好甜”一定要好好感谢他、最终惊动了整栋公寓楼，直到八楼的住户们齐心协力把他扭送回自己公寓的全过程。

“你现在出名了，新住户，”王耀干巴巴道，“我正准备去你那里贴个噪音扰民警告呢。”

阿尔弗雷德在听到“嚷嚷着找伊万”的部分时就已经在沙发上瘫倒，大脑一片空白，而在王耀说出“噪音扰民警告”这一关键词后，他又猛地从沙发上弹了起来：“怎么会这样！我根本不记得这些！！！不可能，我绝对不可能做出这种事！！！”

王耀哼了一声不为所动：“你想骗谁，小子？我这些年见过的奇葩房客多了，从来没有你这么能吵吵的！”

一阵恐慌攥住了阿尔弗雷德：“真的吗？我真的有那么吵？”

似乎是他声音里的恐慌终于引起了王耀的怜悯，楼管说：“好吧，惊动整栋楼还是有点夸张了。也就是六、七、八，三个楼层的住户。”

就好像这就好到哪去了似的。“我没……没把任何人吵到暂时失聪吧？”

“你可真幽默，”王耀说，“要是再敢这样扰民，我就把你从楼里赶出去。”

虽然受到了楼管的威胁，这回答还是让阿尔弗雷德长舒了一口气。

即使发生了一场他完全不记得的尴尬灾难，阿尔弗雷德依旧不得不去把盘子还给伊万。按下门铃后他忍不住缩起脖子，用蛋糕盘挡住了自己的脸，只留一双可怜兮兮的蓝眼睛在外，希望这能唤起好邻居的怜悯。

伊万打开了门。他依旧戴着围巾，发现来人是阿尔弗雷德后，那双紫水晶似的眼睛微微眯起，透出冷冰冰的光芒：“啊，琼斯。你有什么要说的？”

“我不记得昨天发生了什么，”阿尔弗雷德这下连肩膀都缩起来了，“真的，我完全不知道……我现在头还很痛。对不起，我就是想把盘子还给你。另外就是，谢谢你送礼物给我。”

伊万直接从他手里夺过了盘子：“如果早知道那么点伏特加就能让你疯成这样，我绝对不会给你送任何礼物。”

阿尔弗雷德愣住了：“伏特加？”

“我用伏特加泡了那些软糖一整天，本来是给自己准备的，后来全都放在了给你的蛋糕上，”伊万露出瘆人的微笑，“而你就这样报答我。我的名誉全毁了！”

“等等，”阿尔弗雷德瞪大了眼睛，“你没说那些糖是泡过酒的！但这也就是说这件事不是我的——”

伊万在他面前“砰”的一声关上了房门。

“——不是我的错！该死的，这不是该怪你自己吗！喂！！！”阿尔弗雷德猛按门铃，“你给我出来！我的名誉才是真的被毁了！！！”

隔壁房间的门开了，一个留着半长棕发、长着一双绿眼睛的青年探出头来，看到阿尔弗雷德的时候抖了一下。但他还是鼓起勇气细声说：“抱歉，先生，如果你再这样大喊大叫，我就得报告楼管了。”

阿尔弗雷德绝望地仰头，抬起双手捂住了自己的脸。

决心与普通人类友善相处的年轻非人生物阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，和他楼上的邻居陷入了旷日持久的矛盾中。

虽然有噪音扰民事件在先，阿尔弗雷德开朗的性格和极富感染力的笑容还是让他与这栋小公寓楼的其他住户发展出了良善的邻里友谊——但是伊万·布拉金斯基不包含在内。如果伊万在电梯轿厢里看到阿尔弗雷德正走过来，他就会立刻狂按关门键，让阿尔弗雷德不得不多等上好久，虽然作为回报阿尔弗雷德也是这么干的。其他使用电梯的住户深受其害，却因为这两人按关门键时总会露出堪比按下核按钮般的可怕笑容而不敢发声。

当阿尔弗雷德在自己的阳台给盆栽浇水时发觉在他上一层偏右的、属于伊万的阳台上晾着一条洗好的围巾，他毫不犹豫地给王耀打电话投诉了这一有碍观瞻的行为。虽然王耀也来自一个人人会在阳台上晾衣服晒被子的国家，身为一个美国境内公寓楼的楼管他却不得不向美国人的文化偏见屈服，和伊万谈了谈——阿尔弗雷德倒是不在乎谈话的内容，只要能给伊万制造麻烦他就满足了。

而伊万也报复了回来：在阿尔弗雷德又一次在阳台上浇花时，他从自己的阳台上抛下一袋狗粮，正好打中阿尔弗雷德的肩膀。阿尔弗雷德毫不怀疑如果伊万的公寓就在他头顶上，那个围巾狂热爱好者一定会在深夜故意猛敲地板打扰他的睡眠。

琼斯和布拉金斯基的矛盾在一个月圆夜达到顶峰。当阿尔弗雷德看到漆黑夜空上如宝珠般闪烁的明月，发誓要严加自控的小伙子终于忍不住了。他的血液因美景涌动着，感动的情绪充满他的胸腔；阿尔弗雷德仰望着月亮，两手搭在阳台的护栏上——月亮啊月亮，亘古以来你激发了多少诗人歌者的创作欲望啊！阿尔弗雷德情难自已，张口唱起了族群中流传了不知多少代的歌谣，歌声越飘越高，越飘越远，直到消散在夜空里——

他的阳台上下起了冰雹。

阿尔弗雷德朝后一蹦，堪堪躲过第一波冰块的袭击，但是他心爱的盆栽就没有那么好运了：蓝紫色的花朵被冰块砸了个正着，扑进花盆中的泥土。阿尔弗雷德倒吸一口冷气，接着惨叫起来：“DAVIE！不————————————”

他不顾危险扑向了花盆，紧紧抱着它就像抱着死去爱人无力垂下的头颅；再次抬头时他天蓝的双眼已然被仇恨的烈焰侵蚀。阿尔弗雷德仰脸直面仍不断落下的冰雹，锁定了它们的来源：是伊万·布拉金斯基站在他的阳台上抱着一个大冰桶，朝阿尔弗雷德的方向倾泻冰块！

阿尔弗雷德怒吼了一声。他的第一反应是直接爬到伊万的阳台去，但残存的理智提醒他这种行为过于“非人”，可能引起怀疑；于是他冲出了自己的公寓，一步三级地跨过楼梯爬上了八楼，扑到了伊万的房门前猛踹起来：“布拉金斯基！你他妈给我出来！！！”

或许是伊万·布拉金斯基对于阿尔弗雷德于月夜引吭高歌的行为确实极度不满，他没有采取冷处理的方式——虽然阿尔弗雷德也不知道如果布拉金斯基不开门自己会不会直接把门卸掉给可怜的盆栽报仇——而是径直打开了门，手里抓着冰桶，脖子上戴着围巾，脸上挂着冷笑。“怎么，琼斯，你就这么想因为扰民被赶出楼去？”

伊万隔壁的房门也开了一小条缝，棕发绿眼的青年紧张地注视着他们，但阿尔弗雷德并没有注意到；愤怒之下年轻非人族的双耳里隆隆作响，人类社会的规则已经完全被他抛到脑后。他伸出手臂把伊万推进了房间里，另一只手狠狠将房门摔上——隔壁的青年见此也缩了回去关上了自己的房门——然后拽着伊万的围巾猛烈地摇晃起来：“你！你杀了Davie！”

“放手琼斯——该死的，别动我的围巾——”

“你不喜欢我唱歌为什么不能直接说！”阿尔弗雷德两眼发红，“Davie是无辜的！”

“我说了放——”

“你他妈不是人！！！”

伊万的头从围巾上方飞了出去。

阿尔弗雷德的动作静止了。

他注视着那颗铂金色的脑袋在空中划过一个完美的抛物线，降落在地板上后依旧不断滚动着，滚向阳台——也就是伊万刚刚用冰桶行凶的地方。

阿尔弗雷德感到自己的呼吸停止了。

他辛苦掩盖的塞壬血统终于彻底失去了控制，他张大嘴巴，发出一声凄绝的惨叫——

上下三层楼的所有玻璃窗在这声连绵不断的惨叫声中碎成渣渣，而阿尔弗雷德因惊吓和力竭的双重作用失去了意识。

阿尔弗雷德睁开眼睛时，身边盘腿坐着一个没有头的男性身躯。

他险些又昏过去一次。

伊万·布拉金斯基没有头的身体抬起一只手，一拳捶在他肚子上，阿尔弗雷德在地板上猛地一弹干呕起来：“操！”

没有头的伊万似乎没听到似的——考虑到他没有头这倒也不奇怪——仍然在捶打阿尔弗雷德。塞壬在地上滚了一圈避开他的拳头，重新坐起身来，牢牢抓住伊万的两只手腕：“你他妈到底是什么东西！”

他湛蓝的双眼狂乱地搜寻着整间公寓，无论伊万是什么他都得先把伊万的头装回来——面对一个没头的男“人”，即使阿尔弗雷德自己也不是人都感到浑身冰凉汗毛倒竖。他记得伊万的头之前滚到阳台了——

伊万保持着盘腿坐的姿势抬起小腿，精准地踹中阿尔弗雷德的胸口。疼痛之下阿尔弗雷德骂了一声，条件反射地松开了对他手腕的钳制，而伊万借此机会反抓住阿尔弗雷德的手，在他的手掌上一笔一划地写起字来。

阿尔弗雷德忍着痒努力辨认着一个接一个的字母，伊万用了好半天才写完一句话：

**我的头不见了。**

“操，你到底是什么东西？！”

伊万仍在他手上写着： **头离得太远，我听不到也看不到你。**

阿尔弗雷德深呼吸。他抓起伊万的一只手，在他的手掌上写道： **你是什么东西？**

伊万用两根手指捏住阿尔弗雷德手背上的肉狠狠一拧，塞壬差点又发出一声高频尖叫，憋回去之后疼得直冒泪花。伊万写道： **没听说过杜拉汗？**

阿尔弗雷德呆住了。他不是没听说过杜拉汗，但面前苍白的恶劣邻居实在与他所了解的传说中那些预示死亡的无头骑士相差甚远。不过这倒是解释了伊万为什么一直戴着围巾……

伊万又开始写字了： **帮我找回我的头。** 祈使句。

“凭什么？”阿尔弗雷德忍不住说。然后他意识到伊万听不见他说话，只好又在他的手掌上写了一遍。

这次伊万用两根手指捏住他手心上的肉狠狠一拧。阿尔弗雷德疼出一身冷汗，忍不住大骂起脏话——然而依旧因为他辱骂的对象听不见而毫无效果。

没了头的伊万安安静静地坐在他对面，最初的惊吓过后，阿尔弗雷德竟然从他身上看出点宁静的典雅来。阿尔弗雷德晃了晃脑袋，从地板上站起来走向阳台，但是伊万的头并不在那里。他又扒着阳台扶手向下望——如果伊万的头掉了下去，他铂金的头发想必会因反射了明亮的月光格外引人注目，但阿尔弗雷德什么也没看到。

阿尔弗雷德回头望向还坐在地板上的伊万。没有头的身躯微微偏向阳台，或许伊万能通过地面的振动判断阿尔弗雷德的动向。阿尔弗雷德注意到伊万的手微微握成了拳头——难道这个杜拉汗也心存不安？

塞壬的心脏微微一震。他对先前发生了什么毫无头绪，但或许伊万的头是在他的声波冲击下飞出去了。而即使这不是阿尔弗雷德造成的，他又怎么能对一个无助的人袖手旁观呢？

他走回伊万面前，在伊万的手掌上写： **我们该怎么做？**

 **跟我出去。我大致能感觉到方位。** 伊万回答。

阿尔弗雷德鼓着腮帮陷入了思考。带着一个丢了头的杜拉汗出去？即使是晚上，这也未免太吓人了吧。

 **你得伪装一下。等等，我去拿个东西。** 他在伊万手上写。

阿尔弗雷德朝房门走去时顿住了脚步，他回望着一动不动的伊万，又走了回去，补上一句： **别担心。**

阿尔弗雷德回来的时候带着他最心爱的星战周边——一个真人尺寸的达斯维达头盔。

他把头盔小心放置在伊万的肩膀上，退后一步观察着。

“只戴头盔好像不太自然。”

这是一个月光明亮的晚上。

一个金发蓝眼的漂亮小伙，正和一个达斯维达一起在街上游逛。

在这个不大不小、夜生活算不上丰富多彩的城市，这奇妙的组合格外引人注目。

为了不让伊万看起来太奇怪，阿尔弗雷德贡献了他收藏的达斯维达全套cos服。

这位身材高大的达斯维达在街上大踏步行进，披风猎猎，威风凛凛，倒真有些死亡骑士杜拉汗应有的气质——

然后他一个潇洒的转身，径直迈向正有汽车飞驰而过的马路，被阿尔弗雷德一把拉了回来。

这是阿尔弗雷德今晚第八次挽救西斯尊主的形象。此时的伊万与盲人无异，而阿尔弗雷德又不可能一边走路一边在他手上写字，只好像条导盲犬一样紧紧贴着他，牢牢抓着他的胳膊，随时准备着阻止伊万撞墙、撞人、撞车、撞路灯、撞垃圾桶。

如果找不到伊万的头可怎么办呢？阿尔弗雷德看着伊万时而坚定地朝一个方向前进、时而顿住脚步仿佛在思考着什么——没有头的杜拉汗能思考吗？——不禁这样询问自己。的确是因为他的过失才导致伊万失去了头，所以他应该负起责任，一直这样照顾伊万的身体吗？如果留下的是头、弄丢的是身体或许会有趣很多，至少头还可以说话。

同时，随着他和伊万在商业街越走越远，阿尔弗雷德也不禁产生了怀疑：即使他是个塞壬，产生的声波真的能让伊万的头飞出这么长的距离吗？伊万该不会是在耍他吧？

伊万又停下了脚步，在原地迷茫地转圈，宛如失灵的指南针。阿尔弗雷德已经习惯了这种停顿，他抓着伊万胳膊的两只手多用了点力道以免杜拉汗在转圈时绊倒，开始百无聊赖地张望四周，等待伊万找到下一步方向。

这条街上有一家化妆品店，几家女装店和几家美发沙龙。夜色渐深，还亮着灯的只有一家美发沙龙和两家女装店——

阿尔弗雷德睁大了眼睛，直直瞪向那家美发沙龙的橱窗。他的心脏狂跳起来，不仅是因为他认出了正在店里工作的留着半长金发、容貌姣好的美发师竟然就是他在公寓楼的邻居弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦；阿尔弗雷德的目光在街对面的弗朗西斯和身边的伊万之间疯狂游移——他没有选择了！

那一瞬，他忘记了没有头的伊万根本听不到他在说什么，猛地一拍伊万的肩膀大喊一声：“我去拿你的头，你就在这里待着千万别动！！！”

时间不等人！阿尔弗雷德顾不得注意马路两旁是否有车通过，他重心放低，将全身的力量集中在了双腿上，弹力球一般猛地射向了街对面；一辆汽车冲他狂按喇叭，但是全神贯注的阿尔弗雷德已经完全听不到了！他径直用身体强行撞开本来只能拉开的玻璃门摔进了美发沙龙，冲拿着推子的弗朗西斯大喊：

“住手！！！”

塞壬声音中的魔力使弗朗西斯的手僵硬了，他身旁观摩的学生也愣住了。阿尔弗雷德顾不得平复呼吸，此时他才感觉到两条腿酸痛不已，却仍旧忍着疼奔向弗朗西斯——

手下的“美发头模”，并一把将它抢了过来。

这是个多么栩栩如生的美丽头模啊，脸颊莹白似雪，双眼如紫水晶，铂金的发丝宛若具有实体的月光——

阿尔弗雷德绝不会认错，这就是伊万·布拉金斯基的头！

他控诉道：“你怎么忍心？弗朗西斯，你怎么忍心这么做！你看看这个头！看看！你不是最喜欢漂亮的东西——”

弗朗西斯说：“阿尔弗雷德，你不能打扰我的教学——”

“你怎么忍心把他剃秃了呢！”阿尔弗雷德打断他，“你简直不是人！！！这头我带走了！”

阿尔弗雷德抱着伊万的头跑出美发沙龙几米远的时候，伊万才开口说：“我要把波诺弗瓦的头发一根根拔下来。”

“别这样，他又不是故意的，”阿尔弗雷德张望四周，准备横穿马路，“这就是个不幸的意外。至少他把你当成了模型，没报警说捡到了什么尸体。”

伊万冷哼一声：“你究竟有多天真？波诺弗瓦很清楚我的头不是什么模型，他也不是——”

他的声音在看到停留在街道中央、打扮成达斯维达的自己的身体时戛然而止。

“这下好了，”阿尔弗雷德舒了口气，“我还担心你的身体会自己跑掉呢。现在只要找个方便的地方装回——嗷！！！”

伊万狠狠一口咬在了他的大拇指上。


End file.
